And Then It Clicked
by Jily-Hinny-Always
Summary: Hi, this is my first story so I'm sorry if it is not good but anyways it is set in 6th year at Hogwarts for James and Lily! Read it to find out what happens! Rated T to be on the safe side!
1. The Hoggywarts Express

**_The Hoggywarts Express_**

_And then it clicked…_

Lily Evans is what you would say had a perfect life, with perfect grades and perfect friends. The only thing that bothered her was James Potter. James was going into the same year as Lily (6th year) and was in Gryffindor, which meant that they saw each other a lot. Lily had bright, reddy ginger hair which came down in curls down to her mid-back. Although people loved her hair, Lily loved her emerald green eyes because everyone said she had her mother's looks but her father's eyes which she was peoud of. This is a story where everything clicks into the perfect place.

'Jam Jam hurry up! Do you want to miss the Hogwarts Express!' exclaimed Elizabeth Potter shouting at her son from in the kitchen.

'No Mother, I'm almost ready, but I need the bathroom and Sirius is in there doing his hair!' Moaned James Potter. Elizabeth went upstairs knocked on the door and told Sirius that if he didn't get out then she would hex him. Sure enough, Sirius was out before you could say Quidditch. After they were all ready, they made their way down to Kings Cross Station and as James was walking past platform 1, he was thinking about a certain red-head, 'Her hair is so wonderful it smells of strawberries but her eyes… Oh her beautiful emerald eyes. Why won't she say yes to me? Obviously, I won't stop until she marries me. Her hair… Her eyes...' Suddenly James tripped over and a girl landed on top of him. Trying to find his glasses he said,

'Oops sorry I didn't see you there. Oh hey Lily…Uhm sorry about that.' Finally finding his glasses.

'Yeah it's my fault as well I was daydreaming. So sorry about that as well James.' She said. Suddenly Sirius strolled over and interrupted them,

'Can you two please get a move on or get a room!' They both blushed furiously and got up from the floor and continued walking. Lily and James' parents walked with their children then they made an order in which they run into the platform starting with Lily then James then Sirius then James' parents then Lily's parents. When they were all through, they started on introductions,

'Hello I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband Charlus. Oh yes can't forget about James! This is James and this is Sirius as well, I have kind of adopted him from his own family as he spends every holiday with us.'

'Nice to meet you all I'm Emma this is my husband Daniel. This is Lily.'

'So are you the Evans? And this is the Lily Evans!' Lily nodded blushing slightly. 'Wow we have heard a lot about you from James. Nice to meet you and your family.' Said Elizabeth. James was blushing now as well as Lily.

'So you must be the Potters! Oh my Lily, you didn't tell me that James Potter was this handsome!' Both James and Lily were now scarlet. Sirius was there to break the tension though.

'Hello everyone, I feel missed out but no time to introduce the great Sirius Black as it would take too long to state my awesomeness and it is almost eleven o' clock so we must be going!' They both sighed and said their goodbyes to their parents and as Lily was about to go her mother whispered in her ear,

'You will be telling me about this James Potter! One day you will marry him!' Lily pulled a disgusted face then smiled at her parents and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Just as it was about to pull off, Sirius stuck his head through the window and shouted,

'YAY WE ARE ON THE HOGGYWARTS EXPRESS PEACE OUT!'

**Hello everyone! This is my first story! I hope you like the first chapter! Just to make it clear I do not own all of these characters or Harry Potter for that matter! I wis**


	2. On the Train

On The Train

Lily boarded the train and found the compartment with her friends already sitting there.

'Where in the world have you been? We were scared something happened to you!' shouted Marlene McKinnon as soon as she walked in.

'I'm sorry I had a run in with James outside Platform 3, we tripped over and I landed on top of him. Stop smiling Alice! Anyway, our parents were there and they introduced themselves so yeah, that is why I was late.' Alice Prewitt and Blossom Ellis were smirking at her, but Marlene was laughing so hard she almost fell off of her seat. Between breaths she managed to say,

'You…Fell…On…Top…Of…James!' Lily couldn't help but laugh at one of her best friends and soon enough everyone in their compartment fell off the seats on the floor laughing then when they had calmed down, they saw the Marauders open their door and Remus popped his head in and said,

'Can we join you? We can't find anywhere plus we need to go to our prefect meeting soon.' Blossom looked at Sirius and looked so dreamy.

'Sure! Right guys? Marlene? Alice? Blossom? Blossom! Blossom, snap out of it!' Demanded Lily clicking her fingers in front of her face.

'Oh yeah, right Lily. Hey guys! Sorry just daydreaming about …' her voice trailed off.

Sirius knew that Blossom liked him and Sirius liked her back but he had a reputation with girls as everyone knew him as the player. He had only dated two girls seriously,one was a Ravenclaw Bethany Greatway and the other was a Hufflepuff called Hannah Heavens. They were both nice but all he could picture Blossom's big brown eyes and her long soft blonde hair that was straight and went down to the bottom of her back although, this could vary as Blossom was a Metamorphmagus. Remus liked Marlene because she looked strong but was soft on the inside. Marlene had bright blue eyes and had soft brown hair that fell down to low-back and was quite frizzy. Marlene played seeker as her Quidditch position and was very good. Remus was sure to stay away from her though because he didn't want her to date someone like him.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and Louise Frenterjer walked in and said in a flirtatious voice,

'Hey Sirius. I was wondering where you were. So you know the Hogsmeade trip in the second week of October, would you go with me because you're so damn attractive.' Louise Frenterjer was another 6th year Gryffindor and she was popular, had big hazel eyes and was very fit. Most of the boys drooled over her but not the Marauders as once they had seen her bullying Regulus Black who was Sirius' younger brother when he was a 1st year and the two brothers actually got along. Ever since, they had hated her. So anyways, Sirius was full of loathing for her and answered quickly,

'Sorry Louise but I'm going to ask Blossom and I don't like you because to be honest I think you're a…'

'Oh but Siwi-Wiwi, I love you and anyways why would you ask Blossom? She is just a stupid, dumb tomboy who is as ugly as hell!' Louise stated as if it were an obvious fact.

'Nice to know we get along Frenterjer, we should get together some time and have a tea party.' Replied Blossom in a bored tone.

'Shut up and stop interfering Ellis, this has nothing to do with you so why don't you just leave! You are just jealous because Sirius likes me and not you!' Snapped Louise.

'Oh really? Is that why I have a boyfriend?' Said Blossomnin the same dry tone. Everyone could see that Louise was trying to think of something to say but she just walked off towards the trolley lady.

'Really? She walks off at that? I could think of a thousand things to say back to that, I mean honestly!' Rambled Marlene? After this, all of them talked about people they didn't like until Lily got out her watch and jumped up and exclaimed,

'Remus! We've got to go! Prefects meeting! Hurry up otherwise we will be late!' With that they both left leaving the others to play Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess until they got to Hogwarts.


	3. Lists

A/N Hello! Please re-read the last chapter because I put up the draft not the edited one so I've corrected that now!

Now out of my luck, when writing this it deleted on me so it is not as good :'(. Please read and review!

Lily's POV

After the prank on the Great Hall, Dumbledore laughed and sent us all off to bed so I went up in the dorm and got out my diary and started writing in it. I was excited for my yearl list and this year was 'Reasons Why I Do Not Like James Potter'

Dear Diary,

Today after patrolling the train with Remus, I was eager to get off because I was so hungry and you know how I get really excited, so I ran and slipped on something and I fell in James Potter's arms. Yeah I know it isn't that unusual, but the unusual thing was, he didn't make a STUPID FLIRTY JOKE! I almost died of shock! Anyways, in the Great Hall the Marauders made broccoli explode in Slytherins faces, mashed potatoes in Hufflepuffs faces and blueberries falling from the sky for Ravenclaw. Gryffindor just got red jelly on their plates which I was extremely grateful for! Now, it is time for this years list!

Reasons Why I Do Not Like James Potter

He is arrogant

He is a bully

He plays pranks on people

He has a big head

He plays Quidditch the worst sport in the world

He has hazel eyes that make you want to melt (wait what? Forget that)

He has a fit body that distracts me when I work (ignore this one as well)

He asks me out and when I say no I want to say yes

The end one-He has made me fall in love, and I hate falling, especially in love

I am going mad! I love James Potter

Love Lily

James' Book of Lists/Diary

Reasons Why I Love Lily Evans

She has beautiful hair

She has beautiful emerald eyes

She loves books

She is smart

She is beautiful

She has a beautiful laugh

She has a lot in common with me

She has the best personality

She has made me fall in love for the first time

I am always going to love her but she will never love me back

Love James


	4. First day of Lessons

A/N Sorry I haven't posted for ages but here it is! I hope you like it please R&R!

**Chapter 4**

Remus POV

The next day I woke up to the sound of a banshee, also called Sirius' singing. Our routine is that Sirius gets in the shower first and wakes us up with his singing at 7 o clock to get ready for breakfast and class. Today was the same but today his singing was particularly loud and terrible!

'Iyyyyyyyyym coming up so you better get this party started! Get this party started on a Saturday night,'

'Padfoot, shut up!' shouted James. James was not a morning person.

'Thank you so much Prongs, I thought my ears were going to burst!' I said. My dream was weird last night. It started where there was a boy that looked like Prongs and he was running in a forest with a girl with bushy hair was shooting spells behind them. It was really weird however, thanks to Sirius, we were all awake in our dorm. We all took showers and then went down to the common room for 5 minutes.

'Moony, you know how we were talking about girls last night,' said Sirius. I was wondering when this was going to come up and sighed as he continued,

'Well, you said that you had liked this girl and I was wondering, who is that girl?' Just at that moment, the girls walked down and so Sirius walked over to greet them. I need to thank the girls later.

'Hello Blossy, Lily-flower, Ali-poo and Marly!' Simultaneously, they said,

'Don't call me that.' Then we walked down to breakfast with them. Marlene and I were chatting about what lessons we were taking and found out that we were both were going to take Apparation, History Of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defence Against Dark Arts. When we arrived at the Great Hall, Sirius and Blossom piled bacon, egg, toast, sausage and mushrooms onto their plate.

'Honestly guys, at least leave some for us!' Moaned Lily taking the last slice of toast.

'Sorry Lily-pad!' said Sirius. Professor McGonagall gave out our timetables and I had History of Magic first with Peter, Frank, James, Alice and Marlene. Lily, Blossom and Sirius had Muggle Studies first so after eating, we went our separate ways.

Lily POV

Muggle Studies is interesting because I have never thought of the way wizards think about them. Today we had to do about mobile phones and BlackBerry Messenger and Facebook. First, we were phoning each other and Sirius and I were partners and he possibly burst my ear drum. Then we had to send a message to each other on BlackBerry Messenger and Sirius' message to me came out like,

'Hey Lily-flower! I have got to get myself one of these :D!' so I replied,

'Hi Sirius, I already have one hahaha ;).' Then we had to look at Professor Iyeberry's Facebook account and trust me, her pictures of her on holiday in her bikini, aren't nice. The rest of the morning we had Apparation and Transfiguration. That meant 2 essays, one on the use of Muggle mobile phones ('a foot long essay and also at the bottom, I would like you to put if you liked my Facebook page') and the other one was on Animagi. After lunch, Blossom, Alice, Marlene and I had the same lessons DADA and Potions so we met up and walked to Charms together. I sat next to Blossom and Alice and Marlene sat together when Professor Kimmis (our new DADA teacher) walked in and she said,

'Good morning class now, I know you all would like to sit and work with friends however, Professor Dumbledore said that Professor Slughorn and I can put you into pairs so for Defence Against Dark Arts and Potions, you will be working with the same partner. These partners are Miss Ellis and Mr Black, Miss Prewitt and Mr Longbottom, Miss McKinnon and Mr Lupin,' The list went on until she said the last partners on the list. 'Miss Evans and Mr Potter. Now please go to your partners and work on the patrons charm. This is on page 243 of your textbooks.' James Potter, are you thinking what I was thinking 'Oh Merlin no! Wait, and in Potions! I will die this year. ' I mean yes I like him (Merlin, it sounds weird I like James Potter) but he still doesn't pay that much attention in class. Anyhow, he walked over to me and we started talking about the charm.

'So, the spell is Expecto Patronum and you have to think of the happiest thing in your

life, right?' He asked.

'Yes, I get a wisp of smoke when I do one but the strongest patrons takes the form of an animal. Can you do one?' He seemed to understand a lot so I was wondering. He smirked at me and then shouted,

'Expecto Patronum!' Suddenly, a large stag appeared and galloped around the classroom. Professor Kimmis looked delighted and clapped his hands as did the rest of the class.

'How brilliant! 10 points to Gryffindor!' exclaimed Professor Kimmis. I stood there amazed. It was brilliant and majestic, just wonderful! I tried to think of something when finally I thought of something, my sister and I playing together in the park and we made up stories of us being princesses and marrying handsome princes. I said the incantation and a wisp of smoke came out of my wand again! Then, James came up to me and asked,

'Do you want any help?' I nodded my head eagerly and he came up to me and whispered in my ear,

'Think of something that makes you happy and all warm on the inside.' That was happening.'Think of something that makes you smile just thinking about it.' I was smiling at this point as well. 'Think of something that you class as one of the best things in your life. Now say Expecto Patronum.' I thought of what just happened and said the incantation again but this time a doe came out of my wand and started galloping elegantly around the classroom just like James' had done. Everyone stared with open mouths and then it finally hit me... Our patronuses matched and that meant we were soul mates. I blushed and James stood there with his eyes as wide as saucers. Professor Kimmis came over and said,

'Another 10 points to Gryffindor! Now, this is the end of the lesson so please pack away and you can go.' I literally sprinted out of the classroom and I realised that I had Potions next and it was Professor Slughorn as well as Professor Kimmis who were doing partners for the rest of the year. Blossom came running up behind me and panted,

'Lily, you run fast. So, what was that about?'

'Well, you know James has changed? I have started to like him a little bit, but don't tell him! Anyways, his patronus and mine matched which means we are soul mates and now I'm feeling confused, happy, annoyed, angry and amazed. I'm confused because why does it have to happen in front of the whole class. I'm happy because I am souls mates with James Potter and I like him! I'm angry because I've got to work with him for Potions and DADA and we have potions now! Lastly, I'm amazed because that doe was so elegant and the stag was so majestic! Blossom help me!' Blossom looked like she was taking all of this in and then finally explained to me,

'Well, it seems like you've got it bad. Now, in potions talk to him normally and thank him for helping you and then explain to him your feelings and make him your friend. Then, when you get closer over a period of time, you will ask him out but for now just friends. Here they come now. Look normal babe, oh and don't worry, I won't tell Marlene or Alice.' I was so worried but I took Blossom's advice and we entered the classroom.

'Hello Lily! How are you?' boomed Professor Slughorn. I was one of his favourites in the class because I'm good at potions and he invited me to his Slug Club which, to be frank, was terrible.

'Oh I'm fine thanks Professor. What are we doing this lesson? Amortentia is it?' I asked looking at the potions on his desk.

'Yes! You are going to make it then the winning pair gets Felix Felicis! I've been doing it for every sixth year class I have ever since I started working here.' Everyone else started to come in at this point so I went to sit down next to Blossom who was waiting for me.

'Hello class! I hear Professor Kimmis has told you about partners, so today, you and your partner will be making Amortentia and the winning pair gets Felix Felicis also known as Liquid Luck. Now please go and make your potion!' shouted Professor Slughorn. I walked over to the table where James was standing with his potions book open.

'So, your patronus was very impressive.' he said when we were putting ingredients in.

'Uh... Thanks, and yours was amazing as well.' I replied trying to make this conversation as non-awkward as possible. Whilst making the potion we chatted about our schoolwork and our O.W.L results and other stuff as well. Soon it was the end of the lesson and our potion was done when Slughorn came to look around.

'My, my Lily, you've really outdone yourself! This is a perfect potion!' said Professor Slughorn clapping his hands. He didn't even acknowledge James who had an annoyed look on.

'Thank you sir, but James helped a lot as well, I couldn't have done it without him.' I said back. James smiled at me and Professor Slughorn smiled at James and walked away. A few minutes later when he had looked around he walked back up to the front of the classroom and boomed in his usual voice,

'Well, most people have done excellent and a few others, have not,' he looked over at Sieius and Blossom then continued,'but today I award this liquid luck to Lily and Mr Potter!' He walked over to us and handed the vial of potion to me and then told us class was dismissed. James and I walked out of the classroom talking about who should get the potion,

'I think you should get it because I don't really need it or, deserve it for that matter, you did most of the work.' He told me and I replied,

'Honestly James, I don't need it either and you deserve it because you did just as much as I did.'

'Ah but, you could use it for a minor purpose such as luck for finding a book that you want or, when you patrol, not run into any trouble.' I knew he meant the Slytherins when he said this.

'But, you could use it to find the perfect team for Quidditch. Oh, and well done for getting Quidditch captain.' I told him seeing the badge on his robes.

'Thanks and fine, I'll take it, I've got to go now, see you around!' He said.

'Bye!' Then I ran off to my dorm to do my homework.

**A/N commas are not my best friend by the way!**


End file.
